My Personal Chef
by Minij Akane
Summary: This is a short story, about Makoto Kino trying to realize her dream and her new employer Kai. Kai may be a little OC but I figure since he's an adult, he can be a little more mature. Please Review!
1. Cake

My Personal Chef

Chapter 1: Cake

Makoto Kino was doing very well for herself. She continued culinary school right out of High school. And after graduating she was hired on as a cook at a top of the line restaurant in Japan. Then one day while working there, she got a proposal of a lifetime.

"Yeah Minako, I can hardly believe it." Makoto paced back and forth in her small cozy apartment while talking on the phone with her best friend. "He's a rich, fancy business man. And he wants to hire me, as his personal chef!" She exclaimed this by putting her hand over her chest even though Minako couldn't see her.

"I'm so happy for you Mako! So what is this guy like?" Minako asked a curious yet hinting tone in her voice.

"Well…" Mako started, "I haven't exactly met him face to face yet." She laughed at herself. "But I hear so many great things about him! He's only in Japan about 6 months out of the year, but between how much he's paying me and just having his name on my record, I should be able to open up my own restaurant in no time at all."

"Well then it sounds like a great opportunity for you to realize your dream." You could hear Minako smile through the phone. "I just sure hope you don't end up working for some nasty old stiff." She finished.

Makoto just laughed, she knew how Minako could be a bit cynical when it came to men.

o.o

Makoto couldn't wait to start this job. She looked at her hire papers again, familiarizing herself with the details. 'Kai Hiwatari' was the name of her employer. She heard from others at the restaurant that he owned a huge estate. She realized that she would be required to live on the property. She looked around, she would have to start packing up her small apt.

For now though she went to bed with a smile on her face. Awaiting the days to follow.

o.o

Finally she made it to the Hiwatari estate. She brought along a few bags and a box that was secured under her arm. A butler let her in and said that he would lead her to her living quarters.

She smiled and followed behind excitedly, she was so excited she didn't even care that he didn't offer to help her with her things.

There was one whole part of the house dedicated to hires. Makoto was amazed to see that her new room was almost as big as her apt. The first thing she noticed about the room was all the white. The walls were all painted white; on the bed were plain white linens and white curtains hung on the window.

"You have your own bathroom." The butler stated. And she noticed again how it was all white. "You may decorate the room as you wish." He continued as if reading her mind. "But don't damage anything." He finished.

Makoto nodded, he then turned on his heels, "well come along." She scrambled to put her few things down before closing the door to her room and following behind him again.

This time he led her to the kitchen. "Wow." Mako exclaimed upon entering. The kitchen was huge and gorgeous she walked around admiring it.

"Go ahead and familiarize yourself with it." He said before leaving her on her own.

Makoto was so excited she squealed. She then began to touch and open everything in the Kitchen. She could hardly believe that all this workspace was all hers.

O.o

Later Makoto set hard to work on making her first dinner for her new employer. She made one of her best traditional Japanese dishes. She smiled the whole time she worked. Not only did she enjoy cooking but she smiled at the thought of how much he would like the dish.

She also worked hard at making a chocolate cake with raspberries and chocolate ganache filling. She always did feel that sweets were her forte.

Suddenly the butler from before walked in. "I'm sorry miss, but sir Hiwatari doesn't want to be disturbed. So I will be bringing his dinner to his office."

"Oh, okay." No bother, she thought. She got out a tray and began to fix his dinner. Her presentation was quite exceptional.

After she was done the butler picked up the tray. "Wait," she called after him, "when do you think he would like his dessert?" she asked.

He just looked at her, "sir Hiwatari does not eat dessert."

"What!?" she exclaimed, "How could he not?" but at this time he had already exited the kitchen.

Makoto pouted for a minute before putting the cake in a cake box. She then put it away in the fridge. 'Oh well,' she sighed.

o.o

Later that evening she decided that she would familiarize herself with the Kitchen a bit more. And maybe even prep for the next day.

Before she knew it, it was already near midnight. So she figured she might as well make some tea before going to bed. And just as she finished putting the Kettle on the stove the door to the kitchen swung open.

When Makoto turned around, she saw a tall young man in front of her probably in his twenties, the same as her. She bowed her head respectfully just as she would anyone. "Good Evening" she spoke. 'I don't remember reading that he had anyone living with him… could this be his son?' she thought.

He nodded his head at her in return. "Good evening. You must be my new chef." It was more of a statement then a question.

Makoto blushed. "Uh, yes. I'm Kino Makoto." She answered. 'Not his son' she thought.

"You have a masculine name." he said to her.

She could feel her blush rise, "Yes." She answered sheepishly.

"You're also a lot younger than I thought you'd be." He finally said.

She smiled at him, "So are you."

He grinned at her. "Yes, I get that a lot."

"So." Mako started, "How did you like your dinner, sir?"

Kai gave her a smirk, "It was the best I've had in a long time."

She smiled widely back at him then bowed, "Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Suddenly the kettle began to whistle. Makoto turned around and swiftly moved the kettle to another burner and turned off the stove top. She then turned around and smiled at Kai, "would you like some tea, Mr Hiwatari sir." She was still unsure on how to address him.

He grinned at her. "You can call me just Kai." He watched the way she put her head down in embarrassment, and it amused him. "And yes, I'll have some." He answered. He then seated himself at a table in the kitchen.

She tried to fight the blush that wanted to rise in her cheeks. She turned around getting a tea set out and she began to steep the tea.

Kai was entranced at her fluid movements in the kitchen. He enjoyed watching her tall slender body, and wondered why he had never hired a young woman before.

She didn't ask how he wanted his tea; she just went ahead putting honey and cream in both cups. She handed him one.

Makoto wanted to watch him as he tasted the tea, but realized she had a hard time meeting his eyes. His crimson eyes were so captivating.

She then got a great idea; she went to the fridge and got out the cake she made. She also got out two small dessert plates and two forks. She cut each of them a slice. "A midnight snack." She smiled while putting a piece in front of each of them.

"I'm afraid I do not care much for sweets." He told her.

Makoto just smiled, "well I think you should try this."

Kai grinned at her again, "all right." He picked up the fork, and put a piece in his mouth.

Makoto watched his face. Normally when someone tries one of her cakes, you can see their whole face light up. But not Kai, he was composed his face didn't change while he ate it. She thought of how he would make a good food tasting critic. "So?" she asked.

He put his fork down, "It's good." He said simply.

She smiled triumphantly, figuring that's good enough for her.

**Please Review!**


	2. Pier

**Chapter 2: Pier**

The next day when Makoto had some time off, she had decided that she would go shopping for future spreads she'd be cooking. Throwing on a coat and a long strapped purse she was getting ready to head out.

Kai happened to walk by and see her, "going somewhere?" he asked.

Makoto looked up at him a blush immediately running across her cheeks upon seeing him, "uh yes, I was going to head to the pier, do a little grocery shopping."

At this Kai grabbed a coat off a hanger by the door, "I'll join you."

"Sure." Makoto smiled at him, but was a little shocked. 'It could be fun.' She thought.

The car ride was silent, which Makoto didn't mind. But she couldn't help but wonder if he could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable, she had never been chauffeured before. Not to mention riding in something as fancy as a Maybach Exelero. She felt so out of place in its pure luxury. 'I never even had seen one in real life until now, now I'm riding in one.' Mako sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked her.

Automatically her head snapped up and her cheeks were hot. "uh, no." She showed him her cute smile, "but I don't think I'm fancy enough for this car."

"A woman as attractive as yourself, I'm surprised you have room for doubt."

At his words Makoto's cheeks begun to burn again. But he said it so coolly without expression and she wondered if he was only teasing her.

The car then came to a stop, "shall we?" Kai asked. Makoto simply nodded in response.

**O.O**

Walking down the pier there were many vendors with beautiful homemade trinkets, fresh fruits and vegetables and of course fresh sea food.

Kai merely watched as Mako's face would light up with each new stand she went to. A few times he noticed that she stopped to admire something, but eventually went on to the next, happily purchasing only needed foods and provisions.

Near the end of the pier they both were holding a sack full each. "Can we walk the beach back to the car?" Makoto looked up at him a pleading in her eyes.

"Of course," Kai answered.

Makoto smiled as they walked along the sand. "It would seem a shame to come all the way out here and not enjoy this gorgeous coastline."

Makoto would talk on and off again, making comments on 'the families laughing together', 'the sound of the seagulls' and 'the waves'. Kai stayed silent throughout, it almost seemed as though she were talking to herself.

When they began to walk back up Makoto stopped, noticing this Kai turned to see why. She had her eyes closed and face lifted to the sky. He watched as she inhaled then exhaled the sea air. The wind picked up and Kai watched as it made her chestnut hair fan around her face.

Makoto opened her eyes to see Kai starring at her. A strand of hair then obscured her vision. At that moment for some reason Kai could not help himself, with his free hand he gently moved the hair from her face and somehow his fingertips lightly landed on her cheek, she was captivated jade meeting crimson.

There was a second of stillness, before Kai realized what he was doing. He then immediately put his hand down and took a step back. "We should be going then." He spoke as if nothing had happened and walked on.

Makoto took a couple steps so that she could stay in step with him.

**O.O**

In the car ride back, all Makoto could think of was Kai's cool fingertips on her cheek. The touch was so light and kind and gave her a whole new perspective on this person who was her new boss. She then thought of how she wanted to step into his reach feel his whole hand engulf her, she found herself dreaming of his touch.

When the car stopped again, Mako was slightly startled. The chauffeur opened the door for her at the same time the butler had opened Kai's door.

"Will you please take Miss Kino's bags to the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir." the butler answered and went about his business.

When stepping inside the door, both Makoto and Kai took off their coats in silence. And Makoto began to walk her separate way.

"Goodnight, Makoto." Kai said as she did so.

She turned back around, "Goodnight to you too, Kai." She said his name softly, still foreign on her tongue. Kai then walked his separate way as well.

**O.O**

Kai was slightly upset with his uncharacteristic acts today. His composure was off, which was hard to do. But this woman, he couldn't quite put his finger on how she made him feel. But one thing was for sure, he had never felt this way about a woman before.

Of course the only times that he ever had the privilege of a woman's presence was with old money bags, that wished to invest in his business in some way or another.

Kai never thought much about the opposite sex, and maybe it was just the fact that he never felt like he had the time to. But Makoto Kino, he was charmed by her, and he was finding in more ways than one.

**O.O**

Makoto opened her eyes to see Kai starring at her. A strand of hair then obscured her vision. At that moment for some reason Kai could not help himself, with his free hand he gently moved the hair from her face and somehow his fingertips lightly landed on her cheek, she was captivated jade meeting crimson.

There was a second of stillness, before Kai realized what he was doing. He then immediately put his hand down and took a step back. "We should be going then." He spoke as if nothing had happened and walked on.

Makoto took a couple steps so that she could stay in step with him.

**O.O**

In the car ride back, all Makoto could think of was Kai's cool fingertips on her cheek. The touch was so light and kind and gave her a whole new perspective on this person who was her new boss. She then thought of how she wanted to step into his reach feel his whole hand engulf her, she found herself dreaming of his touch.

When the car stopped again, Mako was slightly startled. The chauffeur opened the door for her at the same time the butler had opened Kai's door.

"Will you please take Miss Kino's bags to the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir." the butler answered and went about his business.

When stepping inside the door, both Makoto and Kai took off their coats in silence. And Makoto began to walk her separate way.

"Goodnight, Makoto." Kai said as she did so.

She turned back around, "Goodnight to you too, Kai." She said his name softly, still foreign on her tongue. Kai then walked his separate way as well.

**O.O**

Kai was slightly upset with his uncharacteristic acts today. His composure was off, which was hard to do. But this woman, he couldn't quite put his finger on how she made him feel. But one thing was for sure, he had never felt this way about a woman before.

Of course the only times that he ever had the privilege of a woman's presence was with old money bags, that wished to invest in his business in some way or another.

Kai never thought much about the opposite sex, and maybe it was just the fact that he never felt like he had the time to. But Makoto Kino, he was charmed by her, and he was finding in more ways then one.

**O.O**

**End of Chapter  
Please Review**


End file.
